Trust
by Mapachepls
Summary: Nero se extraña en cuanto aquella niña de rostro serio le habla sobre sus padres. Dante se tensa al escuchar el nombre de su hermano siendo pronunciado por una desconocida. Vergil aunque no lo demuestre se preocupa en cuanto le dicen que está en peligro esa persona que no debe ser nombrada ahí abajo. La interrogante de Dante y Nero es ¿Quién es Dalia? ¿Y quienes son esas chicas?
1. Prólogo

Tenía la cara pálida y perlada por el sudor, soltaba a cada segundos gritos más y más altos, más desgarradores, sabía que la rubia, de ojos verdes enmarcados en maquillaje, le hablaba, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, pero en realidad no lograba distinguir que le decía, la voz de ésta se escuchaba lejana, cómo un susurro inaudible. A su lado, y apretando su mano a modo de apoyo, había otra rubia, con su cabello atado y sus ojos, grandes y color lila, fijos en ella, en una mueca de completa preocupación; y, por último, pero jamás menos importante, se encontraba un poco más atrás, con una cara llena de miedo y preocupación, una pequeña pelinegra, que posiblemente no pasaría los trece años, sujetando firmemente una bandeja donde supuso que abría agua, los ojos amarillos de la niña estaban fijos en los suyos, diciéndole de forma silenciosa que debía salir de esa con vida. Soltó un nuevo grito, y pudo escuchar, por fin, lo que decía la de ojos verdes.

-Vamos, Dalia, tu puedes, puja.-La alentó la rubia maquillada, mordiendo su labio inferior perfectamente pintado de carmesí, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los rojos de la pelirroja acostada en la cama, y ésta obedeció, soltando un nuevo grito de dolor. -Bien, así, sigue.-Siguió alentando, mientras hacía una seña a la niña para que se acercara a la pelirroja.

A cada palabra de ánimo dada por las chicas a su alrededor, recordaba el cómo había terminado así; recordaba el cómo se había conocido con el padre del bebé, aquella tarde, casi noche, en la librería de la ciudad, recordaba el expresión seria e imperturbable, la gabardina azul, el cabello peinado hacia atrás color blanco, recordó cuando la había salvado de una avalancha de libros que iban a caer en su cabeza, también el cómo, esa misma noche, la volvió a salvar, ésta vez de una amenaza aun peor, los días en los que él no apareció y se sintió vacía, y la noche cuando se iba a ir, y ella simplemente se desahogó, con las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza de las palabras dichas, recordó los besos, las palabras no dichas; lo recordó a él. El llanto agudo de un bebé la sacó de sus memorias más preciadas, y miró, con sus ojos llorosos, al niño que estaba siendo sostenido por la rubia, quien le sonreía, feliz.

-Que injusto...-Susurró, sonriendo, cansada, estirando los brazos para poder abrazar al bebé, quien a los segundos de estar en brazos de la pelirroja, se calló, ahora comenzando a reír.-, eres igual a tu padre.- Acarició una de las rosadas mejillas del recién nacido, observando los ojos azul cielo de éste mismo, quien alzaba sus pequeñas y pálidas manos en dirección a ella.

-¿Cómo le llamarás?- Preguntó la de ojos lilas, acariciando los cabellos rojos de la cansada mujer, pero sin despegar sus ojos, maravillada, del bebé. -Es un niño, por cierto.- Rió, al igual que las demás chicas en aquella habitación, al igual que el niño, quien ahora tenía sus grandes ojos fijos en ella, volviendo a alzar sus manos, ésta vez en su dirección.

-Nero...-Susurró, ahora desviando su vista a la pelinegra, quien miraba con sus ojos amarillos abiertos a más no poder. -Su nombre será Nero.- Sentenció, sin quitar la sonrisa cansada de su rostro. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la niña, y ésta, con duda, se acercó, mirando con fascinación al bebé en sus brazos. -¿Quieres cargarlo?- Preguntó y la pelinegra se sobresaltó, ahora mirándola a ella, con duda en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad puedo?- Preguntó, con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa, tomó con delicadeza al niño en sus brazos ante el asentimiento de la pelirroja, y comenzó a hacerle muecas, haciendo reír al bebé, y ella también rió, asombrada. -Es tan feo cómo su padre.-Bromeó, sin dejar de hacerle muecas al recién nacido, se acercó a la bandeja que había estado sujetando, y, con más cuidado del que tenía planeado utilizar, comenzó a limpiar la cabeza del niño.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo?, sabes que si cambias de opinión estaremos ahí para ti, sea lo que sea que decidas hacer.- Volvió a apretar con cuidado la mano de la pelirroja, que ya estaba comenzando a caer en la inconsciencia por el cansancio, pero, aun con sus ojos entre cerrados, y sin haber quitado la sonrisa de su rostro, asintió.

-Es lo mejor para mi pequeño, no hay mejor escondite que estar a simple vista.- Volvió a susurrar, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tenso, acalambrado, sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, las risas de la pelinegra y el bebé la hacían ampliar más su sonrisa de ser eso aun posible, y con un último recuerdo del padre del bebé, calló a los brazos de Morfeo.

La pelinegra observó a la pelirroja, y con lentitud dejó al bebé en brazos de ésta, contempló unos segundos la escena que protagonizaban de forma inconsciente ambos y sonrió. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se giró, solo para encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda de la rubia, a los segundos quedó a su lado al de ojos lilas, mirando enternecida la escena de la dormida Dalia y el somnoliento Nero.

-Ambos hicieron un buen trabajo, dejémosles unas horas en familia, los dos se lo merecen.- Susurró la de ojos lilas, cubriendo a madre e hijo con una manta, el bebé se acurrucó en el pecho de la pelirroja, y ésta, de forma inconsciente, lo abrazó, atrayéndolo más a ella. -Y nosotras también merecemos un pequeño descanso.- Rió entre dientes, y, secundada por la de ojos verdes y la pelinegra, salieron de la habitación en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar ni a Dalia ni a Nero.

Se lanzó con rapidez a su cama, mirando el techo, extrañada, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, sus ojos amarillos estaban entre cerrados, no por el sueño, mucho menos por el cansancio, sino por la intriga del qué iba a suceder de ahí en adelante para ella, y para las demás, para ella por lo menos quedarse en esa ciudad no era una opción, irse a los alrededores parecía más favorecedor, no solo por su gran repudio a la ciudad, sino que también para Dalia, quien, de alguna forma, se podría llegar a sentir más cerca de su hijo; sentía pena por el bebé, por su propio bien debía de ser dejado solo, haciéndole creer que era un huérfano, pero, lamentablemente, era lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para él.

-¿Alice, qué sucede?- Una voz, temblorosa y llena de miedo, resonó en la pequeña habitación, miró a su alrededor, buscando en la oscuridad el característico vestido blanco, manchado de sangre, que caracterizaba a la voz que la había nombrado; la encontró, frente a la puerta, con sus ojos de un azul casi irreal fijos en ella, con sus manos juntas y tras su espalda, su cabello corto y cobrizo rosaba las heridas de sus pálidos hombros, Vanya, una chica que había muerto hacía varias décadas atrás, encerrada en aquel medallón que en esos momentos colgaba del cuello de la pelinegra, se encontraba ahí, con expresión asustada, como siempre, mirándola. -¿Es por el hijo de Dalia?- Volvió a preguntar, ahora acercándose a paso lento a la de ojos amarillos, ésta asintió, abriendo los labios para hablar.

-Espero que no le pase nada.-Aclaró, sentándose en la cama, con una mueca de preocupación en el pálido rostro.-Sé que es un descendiente de Sparda y todo eso, pero sigue siendo en parte humano.- Gruñó, mirando a la nada, sin querer ver los ojos de la chica en frente suyo. -Estará bien, y nosotras también.- Susurró para luego abrazar a la pelinegra, ésta se dejó hacer, susurrando algo que no llegó a comprender del todo.

Suspiró, comenzando a alejarse de la puerta cerrada por la pelinegra, había escuchado su conversación con la otra niña, y simplemente no supo que hacer, o que sentir, caminó con lentitud, haciendo sonar sus zapatos con tacón en el piso de madera, hasta que llegó a la mesa, donde se encontraba sentada la de ojos lilas, mirando por la ventana con expresión ida; gruñó mientras abría la botella de vino, y mientras se servía en una copa, miró de reojo a la rubia que se encontraba sentada.

-Alice está preocupada.-Soltó, bebiendo un sorbo del licor oscuro, sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en los de la otra rubia, quien se había girado a verla, con expresión ausente. -¿Tu igual, eh?-Susurró, sonriendo con tristeza, no le agradaba ese sentimiento de impotencia que reinaba cada vez que el lugar quedaba en silencio, en todos sus años, que eran bastantes, nunca le habían gustado esas miradas de "vamos a perderlo todo".

-¿Tu no lo estás acaso, Skie?- Alzó una ceja la de ojos lilas, viendo cómo la nombrada hacía una mueca de disgusto, que cubrió a los segundos con la copa de vino que bebía con una tranquilidad increíble ante la situación que estaban pasando en esos momentos. -¿Cómo puedes parecer tan tranquila?- Preguntó, algo impresionada por la actitud completamente madura, hasta cierto punto solamente, de la rubia.

-Los años, creo.- Bromeó, soltando una risa suave y sin ganas, se sentó en la mesa, dejando sus pies recargados en la silla, con la vista fija en la habitación de la pelinegra. Se bebió lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago, volviendo a levantarse y comenzando a caminar a su propia habitación. -Ve a dormir, Nadia.-Le habló a la de ojos lilas, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella; pudo escuchar con facilidad en suspiro que soltó su interpelada, y sus pasos al dirigirse a la habitación correspondiente, volvió a sonreír, con pena, y se estiró en la cama. -...Yo no puedo dormir.- Se mofó de su propia persona y miró el techo, iba a ser una larga noche para ella.

Los llantos del bebé la despertaron, y con rapidez se levantó, viendo al niño, con sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas, en la cama, alzando sus brazos en su dirección, sonrió, con ternura, y tomó al bebé en brazos, caminando hacia la cocina de la casa donde había estado viviendo todos esos años sola, y que, hace menos de un año, comenzaron a vivir las demás chicas que la habían ayudado con su parto. Nero, había encontrado entretención con sus desordenados cabellos rojos, y ahora tiraba con suavidad de ellos, haciéndola reír; en cuanto entró a la cocina vio a la pelinegra bebiendo una humeante taza de café, con expresión seria, que le recordaba al padre de Nero, a su lado, y con una cálida sonrisa dirigida a su persona y el niño, estaba Nadia, sirviendo otra taza de café, posiblemente para ella, dándole la espalda, y tarareando una canción que le era desconocida, estaba Vanya, al parecer cocinando algo. A los minutos Skie, bostezando y rascando su nuca, entró, mirando con cierta tristeza a madre e hijo. La mañana se le pasó con rapidez, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando por las calles de Fortuna, aferrando al bebé a su pecho, con las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

-Nero...-Le llamó, con la voz rota, mientras el niño miraba a su alrededor, asombrado, lo observó por una última vez, sus ojos azules, la piel pálida, las mejillas rosadas, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, y las lágrimas hicieron acto de aparición, cubrió con una manta al niño, y acarició por una última vez una de sus redondas mejillas. -, lo siento tanto, pero es por tu bien, mamá de verdad te ama, y por eso hace esto.- Susurró, con la voz temblorosa debido al llanto, y, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie viéndola, dejó con cuidado al niño fuera del edificio. Comenzó a correr, con la vista nublada por las gotas salinas que caían por sus mejillas.

 _Dudo que algún día pierda la esperanza en los Sparda, tú eres un claro ejemplo de ello._


	2. Capítulo 1: Dante

La música estridente que sonaba por los parlantes hacía a éstos mismos vibrar, al igual que el piso y las paredes cercanas, la gran mayoría de las personas al pasar tras él lo empujaban, haciendo que moviese su vaso de forma involuntaria, la barwomen, curvilínea y con poca ropa, lo miraba de vez en cuando, esperando que en algún momento él pidiese otro trago, a su lado, en torno a la pequeña e improvisada barra, habían más personas en su mismo estado, idos, con la vista fija en la nada y con el vaso a medio vaciar. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó viendo el fondo de su vaso ya vacío, pero una voz, suave y que se alzaba a duras penas sobre la música, lo hizo desviar sus ojos azules hacia la dueña de esa voz, y, a su lado izquierdo, con el cabello rubio suelto y una sonrisa ladina adornando los labios pintados de carmesí, había una mujer, posiblemente de veinte y algo, con unas largas y tupidas pestañas negras que adornaban un par de orbes color esmeralda, era alta y delgada, dejando eso mismo en evidencia ante la ropa corta y ajustada que llevaba puesta. Estiró uno de sus descubiertos y pálidos brazos, susurrando lo que parecía ser un simple gracias a la barwomen, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa para luego comenzar a beber. Se quedó observándola unos minutos, que se habrían aplazado más si un chillido agudo no lo hubiese devuelto a la realidad, suspiró, desviando su vista al lugar de donde provenía el grito completamente desgarrador, y se levantó con pesadez, tomando al instante la funda de guitarra que descansaba a su lado derecho. Iba contra la corriente de personas que corrían despavoridas, haciéndose paso a base de empujones, y no comprendía quien ignoraba a quien, si ellos a él, quien parecía ser el único que caminaba hacia el pasillo, o él a el resto de personas, quien en cuestión de segundos luego de haberse escuchado el grito corrieron, en busca de un lugar para estar a salvo. Aumentó la rapidez a la que caminaba en cuanto el lugar comenzó a quedar más vacío, y cuando este se vació casi por completo, ya había llegado a la habitación de donde había provenido el desgarrador y terrorífico chillido, abrió de forma brusca la puerta, con expresión seria y una mueca de diversión se formó en su rostro. En cuestión de segundos había sacado sus fieles armas y ya apuntaba a la mujer, desnuda, que se encontraba en medio de la cama, encima de un pobre hombre que parecía estar inconsciente.

La mujer, que de un momento a otro cambió, mostrando su verdadera apariencia, aun conservando la forma humanoide, se giró, viendo con los orbes completamente negros al albino, y una sonrisa seductora se posó en los labios de la mujer con piel escamosa y verde, se levantó con lentitud y de una forma que al albino le agradó, moviendo de forma coqueta las caderas y brazos, posando estos últimos cerca de los pechos al descubierto. Antes de que siquiera la demonio pudiese abrir la boca, disparó, ampliando su sonrisa, y el cuerpo de la misma cayó sobre el inconsciente hombre de traje, manchando el mismo con el líquido negro que salía por montones del cuerpo verde. Se giró, a sabiendas de que abría más de una de esas en aquel lugar, y comenzó a buscar, habitación por habitación; otro grito se escuchó, parecido al primero, y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación inicial donde hacia minutos habían estado las personas bailando. Sus ojos azules, casi celestes, se abrieron en sorpresa en cuanto observó, casi abriendo la boca, cómo la misma rubia que se había quedado viendo embelesado en esos momentos sujetaba a la barwoman, que al igual que la demonio que había matado ahora tenía la piel verde, con el cabello largo cubriendo su cara, logró distinguir cómo ésta sujetaba a la otra demonio con fuerza, bastante al parecer, por los brazos, y cuando se separó, la barwoman cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca. La rubia bufó, y notó cómo limpiaba con lentitud sus labios manchados con el líquido negro, alzó una ceja, extrañado, y apuntó a la de ojos verdes parada en medio de la pista de baile.

-Hey, estamos en el mismo equipo.- Soltó la rubia, alzando las manos, con expresión divertida, los ojos verdes estaban fijos en el albino, y éste disparó, la bala pasó de largo de ella, y escuchó un gruñido, se giró con rapidez, abriendo sus ojos, y vio cómo una nueva demonio esquivaba la bala disparada, ahora ella gruñó, maldiciéndose a ella misma en inaudibles susurros, y retrocedió, adquiriendo una posición de defensa. La demonio se abalanzó a la rubia, quien era su primer objetivo, y el más cercano, pero ésta, con una rapidez claramente inhumana, la esquivó, haciéndose a un lado, para luego jalarla del brazo, atrayéndola hacia ella, y quebrarle el cuello con un simple movimiento de su mano. El albino bajó sus armas sin despegar en ni un segundos su vista de la rubia, quien soltó en cuerpo, dejando que éste cayera de bruces en el suelo, y luego arregló su cabello, dejando algunas hebras rubias tras su oreja perforada. -Vaya, jamás pensé que el venir aquí sería tan movido.- Miró a su alrededor, para luego caminar con lentitud hasta la barra, haciendo sonar los tacones que llevaba puestos, sonrió mientras bebía su trago preparado con anterioridad ante la mirada que le dirigía el albino.

-¿Y bien, hermosa, quién eres?, ¿y qué?- Habló el albino, sonriendo coquetamente a la rubia mientras volvía a guardar sus armas, acercándose con lentitud a la barra; sabía a la perfección que esa mujer era algo extraño, diferente a cualquier demonio que haya visto en toda su vida, pero, aun a sabiendas de que podía ser algo peligroso, la chica le llamaba la atención de una manera sobranaturalmente grande. Notó cómo la chica se tensaba, observando con demasiada seriedad el vaso medio vacío que tenía entre sus delgados dedos.

-Me llamo Skie, y soy un vampiro, y sí, suena poco creíble, pero los vampiros somos un tipo diferente de demonios, así que cuento cómo todas las cosas que tú cazas por trabajo, no sé si por hobbie...-La rubia tomó aire, posando sus ojos verdes en los azules del albino. -, y vine a pedir tu ayuda, si deseas puedes tomarlo cómo un nuevo trabajo, y te pagaremos.- Habló, ahora volviendo a tener esa expresión medio divertida, medio seductora. El nombrado, ahora con más preguntas que al inicio, y sin siquiera poner el duda lo que decía la de ojos verdes, asintió, más intrigado por la seriedad con la que hablaba la mujer del trabajo que le estaba proponiendo.

-Tienes toda mi atención puesta en tí, hermosa.-Soltó, sentándose al lado de la rubia en la barra completamente vacía y sucia.

-Esto tiene mucho que ver contigo, en realidad, tiene más que ver con tu hermano Vergil, y también con Nero...-Comenzó a hablar la rubia, y Dante, ante la mención de su hermano, se tensó, cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria; Skie, notando el cambio inmediato en la expresión del descendiente de Sparda, sonrió, con nostalgia. -, y creo que éste no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto. Te veo mañana en tu local.- Sentenció, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, que luego cambió a una sonrisa, y se levantó, sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del semidemonio, para luego simplemente irse por el mismo lugar por el cual había llegado.

Se quedó ahí, sentado, volviendo a ver la nada, pensando qué tipo de relación tendría la rubia con su hermano, y que tenía que ver Nero en todo ese asunto que le había dejado ya un mal presentimiento.

Al día siguiente, ya entrada la noche, Skie, cómo había prometido, entraba con total naturalidad al Devil May Cry, con la ropa oscura y ajustada que le había visto utilizar la noche anterior, y Dante estaba ahí, ansioso por escuchar con detalle todo lo que ella tenía que decirle, sentado en su usual silla tras el desordenado escritorio, la rubia quedó parada frente al mismo, con una mueca de seriedad inquebrantable que le daba mala espina al albino.

-¿Lo que decían de que los vampiros no pueden exponerse al sol es cierto?- Intentó bromear, para ver si podía quitarle un poco de tensión a todo el asunto que le tenía los vellos de la nuca erizados desde su última charla, y lo logró, para su sorpresa la de ojos verdes sonrió, con esa sonrisa seductora que se marcaba

aun más por el labial del color de su propia gabardina.

-Eso solo es un mito, puedo salir y estar al sol, pero mi humor por las mañanas es horrible. -Le siguió el juego la vampiro, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, los ojos esmeralda observaron con detenimiento cada rincón del local. -¿Quieres saber todo sobre el asunto, verdad?- Cuestionó, volviendo a tener la expresión seria e inquebrantable en el rostro, que a Dante le recordaba a su hermano, y a Skie a Alice, su querida amiga cazadora que en esos momentos posiblemente estuviese ya en su destino, el albino asintió, esperando a que la mujer hablase.

-La Orden capturó a Dalia, posiblemente descubrieron su conexión con tu hermano, y en cuanto pudieron, se la llevaron, no sé por qué o para qué, pero dudo que sea para algo bueno viniendo de esos fanáticos de Sparda. -Resumió la rubia, haciendo una mueca de completo desagrado en cuanto nombró a La Orden. Skie observó la expresión neutra que había puesto Dante en esos momentos, y rogó para que no hiciera más preguntas, no acerca de Dalia, y mucho menos de la conexión que había entre Vergil, la nombrada y Nero, no deseaba decir algo sobre ese tema, no se sentía segura de contarlo, y esperaba que, aunque el albino quisiera preguntar sobre eso, notase la indirecta de no querer hablar sobre el asunto. Y para suerte de ella, Dante no preguntó. -Espero que te haya gustado tu último viaje a Fortuna, porque si aceptas el trabajo, debemos ir ahí, y espero que te agrade volver a hacer trabajo con Nero, ya que no solo te vamos a necesitar a tí, sino que también a él, y a tu hermano.- Y con la última frase, el cazador se extrañó.

-¿"Te vamos a necesitar"?, aunque lamento decirte que Veril está muerto.- Sentenció, intento que no se notara la nostalgia en la oración en relación a su hermano, ya que, maldición, le extrañaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta nunca, y lamentaba tanto no haberle ayudado cuando pudo.

-Yo no soy la única que desea rescatar a Dalia y detener a La Orden...- Sonrió con cierta burla la rubia, y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, dándole al albino una vista panorámica del busto. -Espero que estés preparado para una reunión familiar, Dante.- Y, sin más, Skie dio media vuelta, caminando fuera del local, dejando, nuevamente, al cazademonios con miles de interrogantes y palabras en la boca. Comenzó a alejarse del local con paso lento, deleitándose con la expresión de dudas con la que había dejado al albino dentro del Devil May Cry.


	3. Capítulo 2: Nero

Caminaba a paso lento, en dirección contraria a la del resto de las personas de la ciudad, tenía una expresión seria en el redondo y pálido rostro, uno que otro habitante que pasaba a su lado la miraba, con desesperación e intriga mezclado en los ojos expresivos, pero simplemente los ignoraba, haciendo una mueca de completo desdén, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y el caos aumentó; ah, cómo odiaba el terror colectivo que se armaba por banalidades, por que para ella lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos eran cosas mínimas y banales que los ciudadanos de la ciudad deberían ya estar acostumbrados. En cuestión de minutos ya había llegado al centro de todo el caos, una gran horda de demonios menores se cernían atacando a un solo hombre, éste se defendía cómo si estuviese acostumbrado a todo ese ajetreo, incluso parecía divertirse contraatacando a los seres infernales, y ella suspiró, "Cazademonios", pensó mientras rodaba sus ojos amarillos, con una rapidez inhumana desenfundó una de sus pistolas, las cuales escondía bajo la falda negra que llevaba puesta, y disparó hacia los demonios, acercándose cada vez más al hombre en medio, no se inmutó al ver el cabello platinado del mismo, mucho menos los ojos azules que luego del disparo se habían quedado fijos en ella.

¿Cómo una niña podía disparar tan bien?, esa bala había pasado a un lado de su rostro, pasando de largo y acertando de forma perfecta en un demonio, observó cómo la chica se hacía paso con suma tranquilidad en medio de la turba de demonios, disparando a los que se acercaban a ella, el cabello largo y negro recogido por una cinta la hacía ver infantil, al igual que la vestimenta completamente negra, los ojos dorados y grandes, completamente inexpresivos estaban fijos en él, y notó la mueca que ella había hecho antes de volver a centrar su atención en los demonios a su alrededor. La turba no parecía tener fin, y ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse de disparar, usar su Devil Bringer y su espada, mientras que la niña esquivaba cada ataque, para luego disparar, en algún momento ésta sacó otra pistola de debajo de su falda, continuando con los disparos. Se sorprendió en cuanto un demonio se volvió a levantar luego del disparo de Blue Rose, y estaba listo para darle otro disparo, pero una bala volvió a rozar su mejilla, y se giró a ver a la pequeña pelinegra, aun más extrañado.

-Si le disparas, te volveré un colador.- Gruñó la niña, para luego seguir disparando a los demás demonios que intentaban atacarla, volvió a ver al demonio y para su sorpresa, éste atacaba a los suyos sin siquiera pensarlo, decidió dejar al demonio hacer de las suyas mientras acababa con el resto, y quiso ir a proteger a la de ojos amarillos en cuanto ésta quedó desarmada, pero ella con rapidez golpeó al ser que le había despojado de sus armas, con una fuerza inhumana, mandándolo metros lejos, y escuchó otro gruñido salir de los labios pálidos cómo el resto de su piel expuesta. -Vanya, termina con ellos de una buena vez.- Miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar a la persona a la que le había hablado la pelinegra, aun extrañado por la increíble rapidez y fuerza de la misma, y el hecho de que parecía estar hablando sola. Decidió volver a centrar su atención en los demonios, notando que la pequeña extraña no necesitaba de su ayuda, y mucho menos de su protección. En cuestión de minutos ya no quedaba ni un solo demonio en pie, aparte del que les había estado ayudando, y cuando ya todo comenzaba a calmarse, el mismo demonio cayó, convulsionando por varios segundos que para él se hicieron eternos, los espasmos se detuvieron, y lo siguiente que vio fue cómo el pié de la niña aplastaba lo que parecía ser la cabeza del demonio, sin ni un tipo de temor o arrepentimiento en la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-Alice, estás siendo muy ruda con él.- Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa en cuanto, en frente suyo, apareció una niña, un poco más alta que la pelinegra, vistiendo lo que en algún momento fue un vestido blanco, y en esos momentos se veía cómo una simple tela llena de sangre, con el cabello cobrizo mal cortado hasta los hombros, y los ojos de un azul neón fijos en la pelinegra, con expresión angustiada, la interpelada, que tenía ahora una mueca de enfado en el rostro, volvió a bufar, rodando los ojos, posándolos en el albino que miraba la escena atónito. -¡Alice!- Se volvió a quejar, con voz cansada, la de ojos azules, ahora viendo al albino con expresión triste.

-Es igual al idiota de su padre...- Gruñó por lo bajo, sin quitar sus ojos de los azules del más alto de los tres ahí presentes, y comenzó a avanzar a él, junto a la de cabellos cobrizos, que la seguía un poco más atrás. -, lo siento, creo que tienes razón, Vanya. -Suspiró, ahora con una mueca que el albino no supo interpretar, ambas chicas se detuvieron en cuanto quedaron en frente del dueño del Devil Bringer.

-Me llamo Vanya, y ella es Alice, por favor, discúlpala por su actuar, Fortuna es un lugar bastante desagradable para ella...- Se presentó la cobriza, con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios rotos y pálidos. -, pero no habríamos venido de no ser necesario, Nero.- Se tensó en cuanto la chica de aspecto malherido lo nombró, y más aún en cuanto la más baja de las dos también lo hizo.

-Te lo resumiré para que comprendas bien la situación, Nero...- Habló con tono enfadado, y casi refunfuñando, la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos. -, necesitamos tu ayuda para rescatar a tu madre. - Sentenció, y el nombrado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, la de cabellos cobrizos abrió la boca, pero ni una sola palabra salió de los malheridos labios, observando con expresión lastimera al albino, en cambio, la pelinegra seguía con la misma expresión ausente en el rostro.

-¿Conocen a mi madre?- Su mente había trabajado a mil por segundo, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, la primer pregunta fue lanzada, con la voz rota por la gran sorpresa que se había llevado ante las palabras de la niña.

-Y a tu padre. Así que vete preparando para la reunión familiar.- Y la pelinegra, con ésta última frase, sentenció su silencio inmediato. La de cabellos cortos suspiró, sin despegar sus ojos del más alto. Nadie dijo nada, y tanto la cobriza cómo el albino siguieron a la pelinegra en cuanto ésta comenzó a caminar, a paso lento, por un camino que los llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, que Nero no conocía, y que Vanya reconocía a la perfección.

-¿Quienes son?- Se atrevió a preguntar Nero, rompiendo el silencio que había estado reinando a su alrededor en todo el trayecto, observó la pequeña casa que había en medio del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Ambas chicas entraron en la casa, y las siguió dentro, observando a su alrededor. -¿Cómo se llamaban mis padres?- Volvió a preguntar, un poco más exaltado y ansioso por la respuesta.

-Tu madre se llama Dalia, había sido una habitante más de Fortuna, una bibliotecaria que un día conoció a tu padre, pero luego de su encuentro, él se fue, y al poco tiempo ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero no podía cuidarte, no con La Orden teniendo los ojos fijos en ella, no quería que algo te pasara, y decidió ocultarte, ¿qué mejor escondite que estar a simple vista?- Habló la pelinegra, posando una de sus manos en la mesa que había en el salón. -Tu padre no sabía que había dejado a Dalia sola y esperando a un niño cuando se fue, pero eso no lo hace menos imbécil. -Continuó hablando la de ojos amarillos, con expresión nostálgica.

-Tu padre era uno de los descendientes de Sparda, por lo que te imaginarás cómo se puso La Orden en cuanto se enteraron del embarazo de Dalia, pero fue tarde cuando se dieron cuenta, Dalia ya te había escondido, y nosotras junto a ella nos habíamos ido de Fortuna, lo más lejos posible por tu bien y el de ella. -Ahora habló la otra chica, quien se sentó en uno de los sillones cubiertos de polvo. -Nos mantuvimos en constante movimiento para despistarlos, pero al final terminaron dando con nuestro paradero, y se la llevaron.- Y la voz suave de la de cabellos cortos se quebró, y la pelinegra desvió la mirada a algún punto inespecífico de la habitación, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

-La Orden ya no existe.- Se apresuró a decir Nero, sintiendo cómo su corazón iba a cada minuto más y más rápido. Ahora comprendía algunas cosas, su brazo, el hecho de que hubiese podido utilizar a Yamato. -¿Uno de los descendientes de Sparda?- Volvió a preguntar, intrigado.

-¡Ja!, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de La Orden, Nero, y una de ellas es que La Orden no solo se concentraba en Fortuna, y que aunque hayas acabado con el anciano y Agnus no quiere decir que ésta se haya disuelto. Fortuna solo era una ciudad más influenciada por La Orden, lo que tu sabes es la pieza más pequeña dentro del rompecabezas. -Siseo Alice, viendo al albino con una mueca de enfado. -Suma dos más dos, Nero.- Soltó, luego de un corto silencio.

-Eres hijo de Vergil Sparda, el hermano gemelo de Dante, Nero.- Soltó con rapidez Vanya, y todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Alice se mantuvo callada, dándole al albino tiempo para que analizara toda la información, y éste se mantuvo callado, sorprendido con la nueva información dada.

-Ahora solo queda esperar.- Susurró de forma inaudible la pelinegra, viendo la foto rota que colgaba en el salón; una foto donde salía ella, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, siendo abrazada por una sonriente Vanya, y tras las dos una pelirroja, y dos rubias con sonrisas ladeadas. -Solo faltas tú, Nadia.- Volvió a susurrar, con una mueca en el rostro.


	4. Capítulo 3: Vergil

Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, los gritos pidiendo piedad la ensordecían, mientras que el olor a azufre y descomposición la mareaba de sobremanera, sus ojos lilas se encontraban entrecerrados, intentando vislumbrar algo en medio de toda la oscuridad, se sentía cansada, tanto física cómo mentalmente, pero debía aguantar, debía seguir por su bien y el de todo el mundo, y por sobre todo, por el bien de Dalia y las demás. Comprendía a la perfección que debía apresurarse si quería salir medianamente bien de todo el asunto, el haber entrado directamente a esa parte en específico ya comenzaba a pasarle factura, y no deseaba ni imaginar que iba a suceder en cuanto sus hermanos y hermanas se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Un ángel sacando del infierno a un demonio!, sonaba a locura de cualquier ángulo por el cual se pensara en esa oración, pero ahí se encontraba, en el infierno, donde las almas tanto de humanos cómo demonios eran torturadas hasta el fin de los tiempos, buscando de forma desesperada a un demonio en específico, pero vamos, comprendía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, no siendo solo una, y mucho menos luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en el mundo humano.

Siguió caminando, y en cosa de segundos vislumbró una sombra en medio de toda la oscuridad adyacente, desde donde se encontraba lograba distinguir las pesadas cadenas que se cernían sobre las extremidades de la sombra masculina, dio un par de pasos más, algo temerosa de descubrir si era él a quien buscaba o debía seguir adentrándose en ese mar de lamentos y oscuridad. Estaba consciente de que podía defenderse, de que incluso podía escapar, pero aun así su cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos por el terror de ser descubierta, algunos vellos de su nuca se encontraban erizados hacía tiempo atrás, desde que había entrado a ese lugar, si se puede ser exactos. Ah, el comportamiento normal que podría haber tenido cualquier otra persona, cualquier humano, en su lugar, le estaba afectando el haber pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, ¿era acaso esa su penitencia, su castigo?, ser tan vulnerable cómo un humano, tan corrupto, tan temeroso. Se negaba a pensar en eso, un jadeo ronco la sacó de sus pensamientos, y su vista quedó fija en la sombra que se había movido.

-Muéstrate.-Sus ojos lilas se abrieron en sorpresa y un poco de felicidad, ¡reconocía esa voz!, ¡era él!, con rapidez se acercó más a la sombra hasta que logró distinguir más aún la silueta del hombre encadenado, con el cabello blanco cubriendo su rostro, con sus ropas hechas jirones y manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre, las extremidades con heridas abiertas y sangrantes junto a un charco de algo que no supo descifrar qué era en realidad.-¿Quién eres?- Susurró el albino, alzando con lentitud el rostro, su voz, en esos momentos suave pero aún así demandante y llena de orgullo, la sobresaltó, y un lado de ella quiso revelarse, hablarle con el mismo tono orgulloso con el que le habían hablado, pero no fue así, y relamió sus labios, buscando una manera de comenzar a explicar todo al hombre.

-Me llamo Nadia, hijo de Sparda...- Comenzó a hablar, con tono consolador y materno, tragó un poco de saliva para su garganta reseca, y se arrodilló frente al hombre, intentando observar los ojos azules que caracterizaban a los descendientes de Sparda. -, y he venido a pedir tu ayuda.- Sentenció en cuanto sus ojos lilas desbordantes de sentimientos se encontraron los gélidos orbes azules.

-¿Y qué eres?- Demandó saber el albino, con la expresión seria que le caracterizaba, y notó aun bajo la oscuridad a la que ya se había acostumbrado, cómo la mujer en frente suyo temblaba, con el cabello rubio ahora cubriendo sus pequeños hombros, y los expresivos ojos fijos en los suyos, un par de ojos que le recordaban a la pelirroja a la cual había abandonado, y recordarla fue cómo sentir mil espadas incrustándose en su cuerpo, recordó los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas que empapaban las mejillas sonrosadas, y aun con esa expresión triste, una pequeña sonrisa estaba adornando el rostro empapado en gotas salinas.

-Un ángel.- Respondió en un susurro casi inaudible la rubia, notando con pena, la expresión ida que había tomado el albino, y supo que la había recordado, a la causante de que ella estuviera en ese lugar, y no en algún lugar terrenal de la tierra procurando que la pelinegra, que posiblemente ya se encontrara en Fortuna, no se lastimara de sobremanera en algún trabajo.

-¿Para qué un ángel requiere de mi ayuda?, debe de ser algo importante para que hayas tomado la molestia de incluso venir a éste lugar a por mí.- Soltó con tono burlón, recuperando por unos segundos su actitud inicial, aun sin comprender a que se debía la presencia de ese ser celestial en aquel lugar tan horrible incluso para sus habitantes.

-Debemos de irnos rápido, así que seré breve...- Comenzó su relato la rubia, con una mueca de cansancio en el rostro. -, sé que la recordaste, y sabes de quién hablo, está en peligro, y necesito de tu ayuda para salvarla. Los detalles te los daré en cuanto salgamos de aquí.- Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su columna, y notó que, ante la mención de Dalia, el cuerpo entero del descendiente de Sparda se tensó, comenzando a forcejear con las enormes cadenas que lo mantenían ahí prisionero. Se levantó, tomando con fuerza una de las cadenas y tirando de ella con toda la fuerza que sus músculos podían ejercer, pero luego de unos segundos de inútiles tirones, se alejó unos metros, y de su espalda cubierta por las hebras doradas, sacó una gran vara de metal, enredó la misma en torno a las cadenas, volviendo a ejercer fuerza, y luego de unos nuevos tirones, las cadenas se rompieron, liberando de una vez por todas al albino.

-En poco tiempo notarán mi ausencia, así que andando.- Y sin dar ni una sola réplica a lo dicho por el albino, ambos comenzaron a caminar casi a ciegas por el lugar, con los sentidos cien por ciento centrados en cualquier ruido externo a sus pasos y respiraciones. Doblaron a la derecha, y unas risas que le dieron escalofríos a la rubia se oyeron en todo el lugar, ambos pares de ojos se desviaron a su alrededor, buscando la procedencia de las risas tétricas.

Ahogó un grito en cuanto notó la cercanía de los demonios, y comenzó a esquivar los ataques, en algún momento sintió un fuerte jalón de su mano derecha, y notó como el albino la había sujetado, comenzando a correr por el lugar en busca de la salida. A cada paso que daba se comenzaba a sentir más y más cansada, y lo atribuyó al hecho de que mantener un portal abierto por todo el tiempo que lo había estado le estaba comenzando afectar por fin. Soltó un jadeo, y en cuanto sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, logró vislumbrar la luz de la salida de aquel horrible lugar al cual esperaba no volver nunca más. La fuerza que el de ojos azules ejercía sobre su mano aumentó, y de un segundo a otro pasó de estar siendo perseguida por demonios a estar en medio de una habitación, jadeante, con el albino a unos metros más lejos de ella, observando el lugar donde había estado el portal con expresión seria. Pasó con parsimonia su mano por el símbolo pintado en el suelo, borrándolo, y se permitió soltar un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Dalia?- Demandó saber de inmediato el albino, y su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto observó, asombrada, la expresión llena de preocupación que había adquirido uno de los gemelos de Sparda, y deseaba contarle a la nombrada la notoria preocupación y afecto que él tenía en ella, pero cómo un balde de agua fría el recuerdo de la pelirroja siendo prácticamente arrastrada lejos de ella y de las demás llegó a su mente. -Dímelo.- Presionó con la voz ronca el albino.

-Luego de que fuiste de Fortuna, Dalia descubrió que estaba embarazada, lo escondimos de La Orden, pero al final lo descubrieron, al igual que nuestro paradero, se la llevaron, Vergil, y ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda, por que estoy completamente segura de que no solo hay humanos implicados en ésto.- En cuanto el albino fue nombrado, éste se levantó, y luego de arreglar su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la oscura habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-Andando.- Fue todo lo que salió de los labios Vergil, y Nadia, sin más, y luego de tambalearse un poco al levantarse, lo siguió, sin replicas, a sabiendas de que era eso todo lo que él necesitaba oír para ir a por Dalia.

¡Tenía un hijo, un descendiente!, y no había tenido la menor idea en todo ese tiempo, sentía cómo a cada palabra que le había dicho el ángel una espada se incrustase en su corazón, y quiso gruñir, golpearse por ser tan egoísta, tan orgulloso, pero ya no valía la pena, no con aquella rubia tras él y con todo el tiempo transcurrido. ¿Cuanto había pasado desde que había intentado abrir las puertas del infierno por Temen-ni-gru?, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado de su último encuentro con la pelirroja?, no tenía la menor idea, y el simple hecho de saber que la había dejado sola a merced de cualquier demonio o estúpida secta lo enojaba aún más. Pero ese era el momento de enmendar su gran error, de ir a por Dalia, de salvarla, y no separarse de ella; se imaginó al niño, a su pequeño hijo, cómo sería, si tendría los ojos carmesí de ella, o los azules suyos, si el cabello lo tendría rojo y blanco, su actitud, simplemente se lo imaginó.

Y cómo una película, imágenes de la pelirroja pasaron por su cabeza, la primera vez que cruzó palabras con ella, en la biblioteca, el cómo esa misma noche la había salvado de unos banales demonios, cómo ella había corrido a sus brazos en cuanto volvió a aparecer en la ciudad, alegando que había estado preocupada aunque él fuese un descendiente de Sparda, recordó también la expresión completamente tierna que Dalia había puesto en cuanto le profesó sus sentimientos, recordó las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos color carmesí desbordantes de todos esos sentimientos humanos a los cuales él había decidido no sucumbir, el cabello de un rojo fuego, el largo y la suavidad del mismo, la piel pálida y suave, el aroma a rosas que siempre tenía; recordó su última noche con ella, las lágrimas que habían corrido por el rostro sonriente, la sonrisa llena de tristeza, los ojos que le gritaban que se quedase con ella, el suave y casto beso que ella le había dado antes de que ambos partieran en direcciones opuestas. Simplemente la recordó, con una cálida sensación en el pecho.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reencuentros

A cada segundo que pasaba, a cada paso que daba, miraba de reojo a la rubia a su lado, no desconfiaba de ella, no mucho en realidad, si ella lo hubiese querido atacar ya lo habr a hecho horas atr s, pero no lo hac a, caminaba a un paso relativamente lento, mirando a su alrededor con cierto deje de nostalgia en los orbes verdes, hablando de las an cdotas de su larga vida, la escuchaba, soltando uno que otro comentario que la hac a soltar suaves carcajadas. Para ser un demonio, Skie era bastante agradable, incluso se atrev a a decir que bordeaba la humanidad. Se detuvieron cerca de un enorme rbol que cubr a la vista a un claro, logr divisar que en medio del mismo hab a una peque a casa bastante descuidada, pero l sab a lo que pasaba en realidad, en cosa de segundos los demonios comenzaron a aparecer en torno a la casa, escuch a la perfecci n el bufido que solt la rubia, pero cuando hac a el amago de desenfundar a sus pistolas Skie lo detuvo.

-No es necesario, Alice se encargar , as se desquitar con algo.- Alz una ceja, observando c mo de la casa sal a con una tranquilidad inquietante una peque a ni a, el cabello negro ca a c mo una cascada de petr leo por su espalda, la falda negra se mov a a cada paso que daba la ni a, y con una rapidez inhumana sta sac de debajo de su ropa una pistola de un rojo brillante, apuntando a uno de los demonios que se acercaban a ella. Supuso que esa ser a la tal Alice que hab a nombrado Skie, de verdad esa ni a se podr a encargar de todos esos demonios?, para l ser a pan comido, pero para ella... Solo era una ni a, pero decidi seguir en consejo que le dio la rubia, y se apoy en el rbol, observando con atenci n a la pelinegra.

Solt un gru ido y dispar una, dos, tres veces, y cada una de las balas iba dirigida a un demonio distinto, con agilidad sac su otra pistola, y el tiroteo comenz , no dej que ni uno solo se le acercara a ella, o a la casa; pos sus ojos dorados en ambos espectadores recargados en el rbol y suspir , odiaba que la vieran hacer su trabajo, le recordaba a todas esas pr cticas que hab a tenido en Fortuna, volvi a gru ir mientras deten a el ataque de uno de los molestos demonios con una de sus armas, pate uno de sus costados, mand ndolo unos metros lejos, y dispar . En cuesti n de segundos todos los demonios hab an desaparecido, y Vanya, con una peque a sonrisa en los labios p lidos y rotos, se acercaba a la rubia, mientras sta caminaba con tranquilidad hasta la pelinegra. El albino que acompa aba a la vampiro caminaba un poco m s atr s, y supuso que Nero estar a por salir de la casa, si es que ya no se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta observando toda la escena que hab a protagonizado.

-No dejaste ni uno para mi cena.- Solt , desordenando los cabellos negros con una de sus manos, mientras la otra acariciaba los cabellos cobrizos de Vanya, quien la abrazaba con delicadeza, sus ojos verdes revolotearon hasta parar en los azules de Nero, quien la observaba con los labios entre abiertos, en una clara expresi n de sorpresa, sonri , en una clara mueca de burla hacia el due o del Devil Bringer. -Cuidado con las moscas, Nero.- Ri , posando sus brazos en sus caderas, riendo por lo bajo, escuch el bufido de Alice, y la risa nerviosa que hab a soltado al segundo la de ojos azules.

\- Mia?- Se sorprendi al ver a la rubia parada en frente suyo, segu a igual c mo la recordaba, alta, esbelta, con su cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos verdes con el mismo deje de diversi n que recordaba haber visto unos a os atr s. - Qu haces aqu ?- Pregunt , acerc ndose a la de ojos verdes, la sorpresa de ver a la que hab a su primera amiga no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, los recuerdos de todas las veces en las que se escap con la rubia inundaron su mente; no not la expresi n burlona que ten a la rubia en sus labios, y no fue hasta que Dante habl , que lo not ah .

\- Te llamas Mia?- Solt , y supo en esos momentos que hab a hablado de m s, la expresi n socarrona en el rostro de la vampiro aument , y not c mo la pelinegra elevaba con levedad la comisura de sus labios, mientras la de ojos azules casi irreales mord a con cierto nerviosismo sus labios de por s ya en mal estado. - No te llamas Mia.-Sentenci luego de analizar las expresiones de las chicas ah presentes, estaba claro que ese no era su nombre, c mo tampoco lo deb a de ser Skie.

\- Claro que no me llamo Mia!- Estall en carcajadas la rubia, mostrando con naturalidad sus caninos ligeramente m s grandes y delgados que los de una persona normal, sus ojos verdes se volvieron en posar en los de Nero, sin quitar la expresi n divertida de su rostro. -Oh, querido, Alice no te lo dijo?- Pregunt con sorna ante la expresi n incr dula que ten a en esos momentos el albino m s joven.

\- Ni Mia, ni Skie, tiene casi un milenio de vida, es obvio que no puede utilizar su verdadero nombre.- Buf la de ojos amarillos en cuanto sinti los cuatro pares de ojos posados en ella; dese que, por un momento, Nadia apareciera con el Sparda faltante a su lado, y todos se olvidaran de lo obvio de las inc gnitas que hab an tras Skie. Era molesto, no estaba ah para desvelar los secretos de su amiga, estaba ah para salvar a Dalia, y, tal vez, acabar de una vez por todas con los experimentos de La Orden. - Cuanto crees que se demoraran en llegar?- Susurr , molesta, observando los ojos verdes de su amiga demonio, sinti una presi n en su mano derecha, y not la mano malherida de Vanya entrelazada con la suya, d ndole su apoyo; suspir , hab a veces en las que odiaba estar vinculada a un fantasma.

-Ni idea, ni siquiera s qu iba a hacer para traerlo aqu .- Se cruz de brazos, mirando al cielo con expresi n seria, la preocupaci n de que la otra rubia hubiese hecho algo suicida para traer al otro albino le estaba comenzando a carcomer la mente, y no la dejaba pensar con la claridad que deseaba. -Ahora solo debemos esperar.- Sentenci , frunciendo el ce o con cierta molestia.

\- Estar bien?- Susurr Vanya, refiri ndose a la nica chica ah faltante, sinti los cuatro pares de ojos fijos en ella, y con rapidez se refugi tras la pelinegra, quien solo la hab a observado por unos cortos segundos para luego volver a desviar su vista a alg n otro lado, con una clara expresi n de molestia en el rostro.

-Lo estar . Nadia se sabe cuidar m s que todas nosotras juntas.- Siseo Alice, cruzando sus brazos y observando con expresi n ausente la casa. Todo qued en absoluto silencio, nadie habl , Nero y Dante se observaron en cuanto la de ojos ne n desapareci . La primera brisa de aire primaveral hizo mover la copa de los rboles a su alrededor, y Skie sonri .

-Ya est aqu , y con l.- Sentenci , dejando que el viento llevase sus palabras.

Se sent a cansada, el ritmo del albino denotaba la preocupaci n que sent a, y Dios, ella tambi n estaba preocupada por la pelirroja, pero necesitaba descansar, no quer a ser un peso muerto cuando fuesen a por ella. Se sinti un poco m s aliviada en cuanto llegaron, por fin, a Fortuna, la nostalgia la hizo estremecer junto al viento, pero decidi dejarlo as , y no decir ni una sola palabra para no aumentar el sentimiento de culpa que sent a en esos momentos en hijo de Sparda. De eso ya se encargar a Alice luego, sonri con cierta tristeza al recordar a la pelinegra y su odio por la ciudad.

-Nos queda poco para llegar.- Susurr , y lo nico que recibi en repuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza. Rezaba por que la m s peque a no se estuviese volviendo loca por culpa de las miles de memorias que le tra a la ciudad, y tambi n porque ni uno de los tres albinos hicieran algo que llamase la atenci n en cuanto estuvieran todos reunidos.

Pero eso era mucho pedir. 


End file.
